


Christmas Lights

by HeyMcRaely



Category: Joker (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMcRaely/pseuds/HeyMcRaely
Summary: There's something about Christmas lights that makes even tiny, cramped Gotham apartments captivating.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> December 2019 I kept spending weekends back on my parents' couch, watching Her on my phone at 3am by the light of the Christmas tree and getting emotional. So I wrote this.

You go over to Arthur’s apartment with a string of lights because, tight budget be damned, it’s the one thing that makes the holiday season feel close to real. Because he’s clocking out long after the sun has blinked off and he needs a little spark. Because when you’re walking back to your building, you want to be able to pick out Arthur’s window. Because when you fall asleep on the couch with him (blankets on blankets on bodies on bodies) to keep the heating bill low, you’ll be cradled to dreaming in the jewel-like glow. Because you want to see what he looks like in that kind of light. With those colors soft across his face. Because it’s an innocent kind of magic, the cardboard-boxed stuff you can buy in a drugstore, but it touches the same place in your chest the sound of his breathing does. Because it would remind him of a circus. Because it would remind him of you. Because it’s something you love. Because you love him. Because he’ll love it, too.


End file.
